


Conflicting Interests

by Mhoram



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Damon - Freeform, Death, Elena - Freeform, Jeremy - Freeform, Klaus - Freeform, M/M, Smut, elijah - Freeform, jerking off, kol - Freeform, rebekah - Freeform, tvd, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol captures Damon instead of telling him to go after Jeremy, he compels Damon and makes him his sex slave. Will Damon resist or fall victim to Kol's seductive charms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kol smiled down at Damon "Very good, darling. Now stab yourself a little bit further."

Damon scowled at him "If you're going to kill me, do it like a man."

Kol stood in front of him, smiling down at him "I don't want to kill you. I just want to make sure you can be compelled."

"I'm going to rip out your spleen." Damon growled.

Kol made his way towards Damon, he looked him straight in the face making him squirm in the chair. Damon knew he would be able to fight the compulsion.

"I want you to kiss me" Kol said simply. Damon's eyes widened and his moved his head towards Kol's so he could kiss him. Kol's lips latched onto his. Damon felt aroused and his whole body was on fire despite the temperature of the room. Kol backed away from him.

Kol walked up to him and compelled him again. "Don't move" he said. He touched Damon's visible bulge making him squirm even more.

He unzipped his fly and undid his belt. Damon groaned as he took hold and started to jerk him off. Damon moaned as he was close to climaxing, Kol stopped. Damon sighed in disappointment. Kol leaned down and whispered into his ear. "You want me to do that again don't you."


	2. Into the Fire

Damon woke up on the ground, he groaned and looked around. It wasn't somewhere he recognized, he was in a large room, Kol had taken him to a house somewhere. Kol smiled "Nice place, isn't it I bought it not to long ago." 

He looked up to see Kol standing over him with a huge grin on his face. "Hello darling" Damon growled and launched himself at Kol. Kol grabbed him and pinned him down,   
"I don't want you to move until I tell you to." Damon found himself unable to move, he watched as Kol paced around the room. Then Kol walked back up to him smiling.   
"Let's make things more interesting shall we?" He pulled Damon's jeans off and put his hand on his ever growing erection. 

Damon moaned softly, as Kol playfully stroked him, Kol looked him in the eyes. "Louder" Damon groaned louder, as Kol gripped him tighter. Damon felt himself reaching his peak, he moaned as he came into Kol's outstretched hand.

Kol grinned at him, "I wonder how Elena would feel about all this, maybe I'll call her." He pulled Damon's phone out of his pocket and dialed Elena's number. He smiled when he heard Elena's worried voice on the other end. "Damon, is that you? What happened? Are you Okay?" Kol walked over to Damon, and whispered in his ear. "I want you to tell Elena, that your fine and that she needs to come to you." 

Damon scowled before saying "Elena, I'm fine I need to come here right away." Kol smiled and told him where they were. Damon repeated the address to Elena and then Kol hung up the phone.

"What are going to do?" Damon asked confused.

Kol smiled "Why, I'm just going to have some fun with Elena."

Damon clenched his fists "Don't hurt her" 

Kol's smile grew wider "I wouldn't dream of it mate" He walked over to Damon and pushed him into a chair, then he tied him up. "You're not allowed to speak." he said compelling him again.

Damon stared at him with anger. Kol walked up near the doorway waiting for Elena.   
He sat by the door until he heard a knock. He opened the door to find Elena with a worried look. "What have you done to him Kol?"

Kol smiled "Come and see for yourself Elena.' He walked inside and Elena followed behind him. Damon sat in the chair, his eyes widened when he saw Elena walk in. Kol walked over to him still smiling, He looked him in the eyes, "You can speak again."

Damon spat in Kol's face, "Elena run, it's a trap."

Kol grinned and looked Damon in the eyes again. "Tell Elena not to move"

Damon bit down his tongue but he spoke anyway, he had no choice he was compelled. "Elena, don't move" Elena was halfway to the door when she suddenly stopped, she sighed. She had no choice, it was the sire bond that kept her from moving. Damon scowled at Kol, "You bastard."

Kol smiled at Damon "Now darling get on the bed and turn you back to me." Damon sighed and walked over to the bed and bent over, his back was to Kol. Kol came up behind him and whispered into his ear. 

"Tell Elena to watch." Damon scowled, he struggled not to say it but then it came out of his mouth. "Elena you have to watch" Elena turned to see Kol on top of Damon.

Kol smiled and pulled down Damon's jeans and underwear, he plunged into him. Damon struggled as he felt Kol inside of him. Kol whispered in his ear,

"I want you to scream my name." Damon winced as Kol drove into him from behind. He wasn't gentle about all he could do was ride it out. He moaned and groaned and called out Kol's name. Kol had him pinned with his hips, he was leaning against the bed. 

With every thrust Damon felt a unique sensation that he hadn't felt before. Kol gripped him tightly and whispered in his ear. "I want you to cum for me, stroke yourself." Damon obliged and softly stroked himself, he moaned again and felt every bit of pleasure from.

Kol was close to release, he slammed into Damon before he was on the brink. Damon stroked faster and faster until he was on the edge. They both screamed and came at the same time and collapsed on the bed. Elena watched her mouth open, still in shock over what happened.


	3. Tenderness

Kol softly stroked Damon's head; Damon was lying on the bed unable to move. He had been compelled not to. He wasn't able to do anything as Kol examined his body with gentleness, Damon sighed as Kol stroked his member softly. Kol had already forced Elena to leave and never come back. He and Damon were all alone. "What am I to do with you darling?" Kol muttered to himself. He pulled off his shirt and ran his hands underneath Damon's. Damon bit back a moan as Kol's cold hands touched his chest, Kol moved up onto him until they were both staring into each other's eyes. Damon shivered but at the same time he couldn't look away.  
Kol's eyes were beautiful, and at that moment he could not have care less about Elena, let alone Stefan. Kol sat on his groin, grinning Kol began to grind on him. Damon was getting harder by the minute. "Please don't do this" he managed to get out, Kol then silenced him with a soft kiss on his lips. "Quiet darling don't spoil it." Kol whispered "Just enjoy it" Kol playfully gripped Damon's chin tightly. He kissed him again this time deeper, making Damon moan again. Kol continued to grind against his groin until Damon felt himself on the verge of coming. Kol smiled and got off of him, just before he was about to come. Damon growled in frustration, "Dammit Kol, I was close!"  
Kol's grin grew wider and he sat near Damon on the bed. He cupped his face in his hands. "Come now Darling, it would be no fun at all if you came right away." He smiled again "No, I want you to forget about Elena, it's about me now. How much I can pleasure you or how much you pleasure me." 

Kol ran his lips across Damon's neck causing him to get hard again. "Please" Damon whispered "Kol, please make me come." 

Kol grinned "I want you to beg." 

Damon scowled "I'm not going to do that"

Kol smiled "Well, looks like I'm going to have to make you." he looked into Damon's eyes "I want you to get on your knees and tell me how bad you want me." 

Damon groaned and got on his knees, the words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "I want you to fuck me HARD" he said a little bit more loudly than he intended.  
Kol nodded "Very good Darling, now I want you to blow me, if you don't you won't come. Please don't make me compel you to do it." 

Damon frowned; he was willing to see this through even if it meant doing something he didn't want to do.

He got on his knees, and Kol unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants and then his underwear. His size was a considerable length; Damon leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Kol's erection.

Kol groaned as Damon wrapped his mouth around it, tighter and tighter his mouth went around on him. Kol let out a huge moan and pulled at Damon's hair as he came into his mouth.

Kol grinned "Great work, better than I expected. It's time for your reward." He pushed Damon down on the bed and sat on his groin, he increased his speed further until he was vibrating against Damon's crotch. Damon yelled out loud, he called out Kol's name as he came. His jeans were completely stained with cum. 

There was a huge dark patch on his jeans, Kol licked up the rest of the cum off the fabric and kissed Damon on the lips before snapping his neck fiercely, Damon fell back down on the bed dead.


	4. Secrets

Kol sat on the edge of the bed, thinking to himself. He looked over at Damon who was still quite dead at the moment. He carefully extracted Damon's phone out of his pocket, he scrolled to his contacts until he found Jeremy Gilbert's number. He dialed and waited for Jeremy to pick up, Jeremy answered on the third ring. "Damon is that you, where are you?"  
Kol grinned on the other line, "I'm not Damon I'm afraid, you better come quickly mate. It seems he's in a bit of a pickle."

Jeremy sighed "Tell me where you are"  
Kol smiled "I will, but come alone or I will rip Damon's heart out of his chest." He hung up the phone and waited for Jeremy to arrive. He looked up when he heard a knock on the door, he went over to the door to answer it. He opened the door, to find Jeremy standing in front of him. He was carrying a crossbow. Kol laughed, "Come in mate, make yourself comfortable."

"Where's Damon?" Jeremy asked curiously. Kol pointed over to the bed, where Damon was lying on.

Jeremy stepped inside, Kol pointed towards the empty chair. "Sit down and I don't any tricks."

Damon slowly stirred in the bed and looked around his eyes widened to find Jeremy in front of him. He groaned "You idiot!"

Jeremy remained where he was "I wondered where. I thought Kol killed you"

Damon's frown deepened "I told you to run and then you come to get me."

Jeremy sighed "I came back for you, but you're forgetting that Kol can't kill me or compel me."

Damon turned away and sighed. Kol came back into the room grinning. "Jeremy, mate can I get you something to drink?"

Jeremy frowned "I told you Kol, we're not friends"

Kol's grin grew wider, "We were once upon mate, in fact so much more."

Jeremy's gaze turned at the floor, he was suddenly unable to look Kol in the eye.

Damon raised his head and looked over at Jeremy then to Kol. He was sure Jeremy was hiding something. 

"What is he talking about Jeremy? "  
Jeremy didn't respond but his face had turned slightly pale.

Kol smiled and made his way over to Jeremy. "Remember, when I used to touch you like this." His arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist. His palms flat against his stomach.

Jeremy's heart rate increased, Kol could hear it quicken. Blood was flowing downward toward his penis making him erect.

Kol put his mouth to his ear, and his hand moved down towards Jeremy's hard member. He playful ran his finger across it.

Jeremy started to sweat profusely. His mind started to wonder back when he had first gone to Denver.

Jeremy stood amazed as he neared the school. While he was sad that he was leaving Mystic Falls behind, he knew it had been for the best. He was too wrapped up in his schedule to actually notice someone ahead of him.  
He slammed to them; his books fell to the floor. When he rushed to pick them up, he felt a hand brush against his. He looked up to see an extremely good-looking guy staring back at him. Jeremy was speechless.

"Sorry about that mate." The stranger had smiled at him. Jeremy still surprised said nothing he could only stare at him.

"See you around then." he walked away leaving Jeremy alone. Over the next few weeks they had gotten to know each other quite well. Jeremy soon confessed about how he cheated on Bonnie. Kol had comforted him in his sorrow. 

They had extremely close, Jeremy was curious on what it would be like to be with a guy. Kol invited him back to his place.

Jeremy had sat nervously waiting for Kol. He came back and they went upstairs. Jeremy lay on his back, Kol sat on top of him.

The moment he touches him Jeremy turns into him, pulling him close with a hand round the back of his neck. Too strong but never too hard and Kol lets himself be pulled, Jeremy's shoulder digging into the bare skin of his chest.

Kol kisses him on the lips lightly, Jeremy savored every touch. Kol kissed him passionately, he pulled off his clothes roughly. Kol reached for the shelf and grabbed a bottle of lube. Jeremy opened his legs facing him squarely. Kol shoved himself into Jeremy making him groan. His finger ran all along the length of his body. His kisses were urgent, Kol felt himself building to climax.  
He grabbed hold of Jeremy's erection stroked softly making sure the both came at the same time.  
He collapsed and hugged Jeremy towards his chest as if he were the only thing in the world. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Out of the Bag

Damon lay on his back staring at the ceiling; Kol had compelled him not to move for the longest time. His limbs were stiff and sore. He wanted to at least move his feet, but Kol's compulsion still held. Elena had been forced into not returning, and he doubted that she would ever come back for him. Stefan was still angry that he had slept with Elena so Damon doubted that he would give a single fuck about him. He couldn't so much as turn his head. He could see at that Jeremy was still sitting near him. Kol had tied him up and left him where he was after he had his way with him. Jeremy turned to him, "Kol's gone so let's get out of here."

Damon sighed "In case you haven't noticed, you're tied to a chair and I'm compelled not to move." Jeremy frowned and tried to wiggle out of the thick rope but it was no use.  
Suddenly Kol came into the room smiling. "Hello my darlings, having fun are we?" Damon gave him the death glare and proceeded to spit at his feet. Kol's grin grew wider "Well that's not good at all, you've been a bad boy Damon and I'm going to have to punish you." Kol stooped down and looked him straight in the face. "You can move now" Damon suddenly felt feeling back in his limbs. Before he could do anything about it, Kol grabbed him and dragged him away. Kol pulled of his jeans and underwear, and forced Damon's head between his legs. "That's right love, keep at it now." Kol moaned. He gripped Damon by the hair and tugged as he felt himself closer to release. Damon bit down hard on his erection. Kol screamed and let go of Damon's hair.

Damon quickly using his vamp speed ripped apart the ropes and grabbed Jeremy. Rushing towards the door Damon put his hand on doorknob and pulled the door open. He shoved Jeremy outside. "Now go!" he yelled. Before Jeremy could react, an angry Kol rushed up behind Damon. He gripped Damon by his head and snapped his neck. Jeremy ran away from the house, Kol followed him.

"NO MORE GAMES!!!" Kol screamed he was beyond furious and done playing games. He grabbed Jeremy and tackled him to the ground. At this point he didn't care about the Hunter's Curse; he just wanted to kill Jeremy. He bit into Jeremy's neck causing him to cry out in pain. Warm blood, flowed from his neck. Kol drank in his blood, he was eager and hungry. Soon Jeremy passed out from the lack of blood. Kol could feel his life slipping away, Suddenly Kol felt himself being pushed off. He was flying towards a nearby tree. He collided and splintered the tree, he was extremely dazed. When he recovered, he looked around to find that Jeremy had disappeared. "Fuck" he muttered, he had lost the Gilbert boy. He sighed and dusted himself off; he looked around to see if anyone was around before making his way back to the house. 

He made his way past Damon’s unconscious body and towards the bed; He collapsed on top of it tired from the day’s events. He closed his eyes and sighed, he had just begun to drift off to sleep when a very familiar voice jerked him awake. “So this is what you've been doing with your time Kol?” He turned to see Klaus sitting in a chair near him. Jeremy was lying down in a puddle of blood on his back. Kol could still hear his heartbeat however faint it was there. "Nik what are you doing here?" he growled.


	6. Niklaus

“What are you doing here Niklaus?” Kol asked furiously, he stared at Klaus with a silent fury. Klaus gave him a small smile and sat opposite of him.  
“Come now Kol, can’t I just pay a visit to my baby brother?” Klaus walked up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders firmly. His mouth brushed by Kol’s ear. “You think I would just let you try and kill Jeremy Gilbert, the only link to finding the cure.”

Kol’s gaze traveled down to the ground, “I know you warned me before but it has to be done, I know what’s in it for me if I oppose you.” He looked at the dagger in Klaus’s hands cautiously. Klaus nodded and proceeded to walk out the front door with Jeremy in tow. He closed the door behind him leaving Kol alone with Damon. 

Kol’s eyes traveled down to Damon Salvatore still unconscious on the floor. Kol bent down to check his pulse. He would be up within an hour or two. Kol knew that much, he placed Damon carefully on the bed. He made sure that his legs were straight and his arms were at his sides. 

He wanted him to be as comfortable as possible for what he had planned for him. Kol left the room and went to the bathroom and inspected his merchandise. Bite marks were shown to be all across his cock. It had long since healed but he still hadn't forgotten what Damon had done. He went back outside to check on Damon, to find him still out of it. 

He sat near the edge of the bed waiting for Damon to wake up, slowly but surely he heard Damon’s heart begin to beat again. Damon rose up and looked around to find Kol staring back at him surprised. “You’re awake, good now we can begin darling.” With one hand he held Damon down, “I've decided not to compel you. You would be much better off if I give you a fighting chance.” He flipped Damon over and pulled his pants down to his ankles along with his underwear. He pinned him against the wall with his hips. His rock hard cock, rubbing up against Damon’s backside, He angrily shoved his hard member into Damon’s ass. Making him yell out and scream, Kol smiled and encouraged him. He gripped him by the hips and thrust harder and harder. He knew he was close he could almost feel it. He tilted his head back and groaned.  
*************************************************************************************  
Elena sat at the Mystic Grill, her hands were trembling something fierce, and she took a small sip of her coffee. She looked at her watch and saw the time and then went back to staring back out the window. Damon and Jeremy went off to find the missing newborn vampires and then. 

Damon was caught by Kol; she was relieved when Damon called to meet her somewhere. There she found call humping him like a dog in heat. It horrified her, but she couldn't do anything about it. Kol told Damon to tell her never to come back. Due to the sire bond, she had no choice but to leave and never come back. It upset her that Kol was torturing Damon and she couldn't do a single thing about it.

Her friends weren't being very supportive; and she had left countless voice messages on Stefan’s phone. He was ignoring her as usual. She didn’t blame him, she had slept with Damon and now she was paying the consequences of that. Caroline sat across from her smiling at her. She was unusually chipper, a lot more than usual. “Maybe it’s for the best that Damon’s not around, it’s his turn to get abused for a change.” She put a hand on Elena’s, her face was concerned, “I think you should be more concerned with the fact the Klaus has Jeremy.”

Klaus wouldn't hurt Jeremy, he’s too important in finding the cure.” Elena said, “I doubt he would risk the Hunter’s Curse. He wants to make more hybrids remember?” Caroline nodded and they sat in silence drinking coffee. Suddenly without any warning, Elena spotted Stefan walk in with Rebekah in tow. Elena felt anger come over her, her fists clenched.  
They exchanged a few words and then she watched Rebekah leave out the front door, Stefan waved goodbye and remained where he was. 

Elena got up and Caroline put a hand on her arm, “Be careful” she warned. Elena nodded, she knew Stefan wasn't in a good place at the moment, but she had to get through to him. She sat down across from Stefan, he did not react in fact it seemed as if he hadn't notice that she had sat down in front of him. “I know I’m the last person you want to talk to right now but…” She sighed “Kol has Damon and I need your help”

Stefan sat in silence staring at her, not saying a word. He got up and walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Elena sat back down near Caroline, “So how did it go?”  
Elena shrugged “Honestly I have no idea, I don’t even know if he’s willing to listen to me. I don’t think he cares anymore.”


	7. All Night

Jeremy woke up to find Klaus standing over him, he squirmed nervously. He wasn't sure what to do. Klaus grinned and sat on the bed beside him. "It's okay Jeremy, I'm not here to hurt, I saved you from my brother remember."

Jeremy tried to remember, then it came back to him suddenly. Kol had tried to kill him but instead of scaring him, it had only strangely aroused him.

Shivers went all over his body as Klaus leaned over him. Klaus stroked his face, "I wonder want my brother saw in you." Jeremy started sweating, his whole body was trembling as Klaus grew closer to him. Klaus pulled the stake out of Jeremy's jacket pocket. He handed it to him. "Go on and do it I know you want to do it."

Jeremy snatched the stake and stared at it with wonder. He drove it into Klaus's side. To his surprise Klaus sighed with pleasure. "Again" He ordered, Jeremy drove the stake in again. Klaus moaned and pinned him to the bed. Jeremy struggled against his iron hard grip but he was much too strong. Klaus's breath was on his face, He screamed as Klaus bit into him. Klaus bit into his hand and offered it to him. Jeremy drank eagerly.

Jeremy felt Klaus's erection against his stomach, Klaus started to kiss him roughly all along the base of his jaw. Jeremy felt himself getting harder as Klaus traveled down further down him body. Klaus ripped his shirt to shreds and kissed him along his stomach towards his belt. Jeremy could hardly move, as Klaus had him pinned against the bed. He undid Jeremy's belt with his mouth. Jeremy shuddered as Klaus went down on him. 

He felt his zipper being pulled down by Klaus's teeth. He shivered with anticipation, as his bulge grew larger. Klaus pulled down his pants along with his underwear and took his erection into his mouth sucking furiously. Jeremy came quickly, and fell back onto the bed sweaty and out of breath. 

Klaus smiled his mouth full of Jeremy's cum, the words came out slightly unintelligible. He finally swallowed before speaking. "Turn over on your stomach, love." Klaus said shortly. Jeremy almost trembling with excitement did as he was told. Klaus straddled him against the wall and slammed into him repeatedly. Hours went by, as Jeremy was starting to feel more uncomfortable as Klaus was penetrating him more roughly with each thrust. Finally Klaus collapsed on top of him, in a sweat heap. Jeremy was to tired to sit up and he fell down onto the bed fast asleep.


	8. Cold

Kol looked down on Damon's unconscious body, he examined him. He slowly stripped off his shirt. Staring wordless at the abs underneath. He placed Damon on the bed, made it so he sat up straight. 

He moved a chair over to the other side of the bed, and waited. He was amazed at how resilient Damon was. His fingers tapped the sides of his chair. He stared at Damon for a long time, before he broke of the leg of the chair and hit him in the face. Damon blinked up at Kol's face, his eyes were narrowed. 

Kol held him down with one hand, "Listen, Damon it's been fun and all but I'm bored." He turned Damon's head from side to side. "Now, I'm going to kill you but before I do I'll play a game with you first."

Damon stared at him not understanding, "Just kill me and get it over with." 

"Patience darling, are you in a rush to die so soon? I'm going to snap your neck until I feel like killing you for real ok?" Damon struggled to get up but Kol's grip was to strong. 

Damon grabbed for the lamp near the bed and smashed it against Kol's head. 

Kol staggered a bit, his hold loosened on Damon. Damon sped past him towards the door, Kol grinned and tackled him to the ground. Damon struggled to get up before Kol snapped his neck and he slumped to the floor.

Kol threw Damon's body back onto the bed, and then walked outside. He locked the door behind him. Walking out into town, he had decided to go for drink. He spotted a couple nearby, smiling he fed on both without any care in the world. After he was done, he ventured toward the bar. He was determined to get as drunk as possible and maybe pick up a few strangers. 

As soon as he walked in, he spotted Matt and immediately he felt himself getting hard. He wandered over to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. Matt turned and jumped, he hadn't expected Kol to come here of all places. "What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have Damon locked up somewhere?"

Kol grinned "Oh, I've got him locked up tight, why don't you come and find him." he leaned in and whispered where he had Damon. Kol turned away and moved away, he made his way to the door to find Elena standing there. He laughed, "Don't tell me you're going to stop me." 

Elena looked at him pleadingly "Please, let Damon go." 

Kol laughed again "Why would I do that darling."   
Elena frowned "Take me instead of him, please." 

Kol nodded "Fine, he was boring me anyway." he beckoned for Elena to follow him. 

They both left the Mystic Grill together, Kol was aware he was being followed. He didn't care, he was just eager to have some fun along the way. When they arrived at the house, Kol walked inside. He looked around to find that Damon wasn't in the bed. 

Curious, he moved closer to investigate. Suddenly Damon appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the stomach with a piece of wood. Kol groaned and fell down to the ground. He wrenched the wood out of his stomach and pinned Damon against the wall. He stabbed him back and left him there. 

He went to Elena, and said "You can come in" Elena walked up to him. He grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. He sat on top of her, she started to shake with fear. 

Kol frowned "Are you afraid? Don't be I don't want to hurt you Elena." 

She stopped for a moment "You don't?" 

"Why are we fighting anyway? I haven't done anything to you have I? Besides kidnap Damon and maybe threaten your brother." 

He got up off of Elena and pulled her to her feet. "If you stop looking for the cure, I won't harm Jeremy" 

Elena frowned " We have to find the cure."

"Why? It means nothing if you awaken Silas. If you come with me I'll show you want it truly means to be a vampire." He extended his hand, Elena took his hand and they sped off into the night leaving Damon behind.


End file.
